mybrideisamermaidfandomcom-20200214-history
Seto no Hanayome Episode 18
Gate of Flesh (肉体の門, Nikutai no Mon) is the eighteenth episode of the 2007 anime series Seto no Hanayome. Synopsis The whole class takes a sudden field trip to Kyoto. After an incident where Maki attacked Akeno, Sun apologizes to her, but Akeno issues her interest in Sun's mermaid body and asks her permission to investigate them at the bathroom. Unbeknown to them, Nagasumi and Mawari misheard this conversation and issue an investigation of their own. Plot The whole class goes on a field trip to Kyoto. Sun is in distress and pulls Nagasumi into another room. She tells him thats she is worried about what she should do when they take a bath because everyone will find out that she’s a mermaid. They visit the usual places of interest in Kyoto and take some pretty entertaining pictures. Nagasumi notices Akeno and goes over to talk to her. Maki shoots water at Akeno, hoping to turn her legs into a mermaid tail. A glob of water manages to hit her legs but they do not transform. Sun finds out what Maki tried to do and scolds her. Later on, Nagasumi and Mawari are walking down the hall and hear Sun and Akeno talking. They peak into the room and see the two of them in a suggestive postion and a looooong session of supposed yuri filled content ensues. Sun and Akeno go into the bath and after hearing and misunderstanding their conversation, she begins to head for the bath to stop them from committing any acts that would be considered “yuri.” However, fearing that Mawari will see Sun and Akeno in mermaid form Nagasumi prevents her from entering. Characters *Sun Seto *Akeno Shiranui *Nagasumi Michishio *Mawari Zenigata *Maki *Kai Mikawa Locations Trivia *The episode's title is a reference to the film, Gate of Flesh. * Son Goku from the Dragon Ball series makes a cameo appearance in this episode. Quotes :and Akeno approach the Otowa Falls :Akeno: In my line of work, I move frequently. That makes it difficult to make friends. I'm always the new transfer student. Most of the time, no one tries to get to know me, but sometimes there's the rare exception. Kind and thoughtful people, just like you, Nagasumi. :notices her broad smile :Nagasumi: Wow! So she actually can smile! :turns to him :Nagasumi: What? :Akeno: I owe you an apology. I doubted you at first. I thought the invitation might be some kind of trap you were setting for me, since you're involved with Sun. :Nagasumi: Hey, a trap? No way! :Akeno: I apologize for my suspicious nature. :Nagasumi: laughs You take your work pretty seriously. :Akeno: That I do, and I'm really sorry that it caused me to doubt your kindness, Nagasumi. :Nagasumi: Oh, it's no problem. Gallery 89631-my-bride-is-a-mermaid-gate-of-flesh-episode-screencap-1x18.jpg 1186842055-snapshot20070811231522.jpg Vlcsnap-358705.png Vlcsnap-356260.png Img 6.jpg 24.jpg 20070806022613.jpg 20070806022614.jpg B3690875.jpeg Screenshot 6 4737.jpg Vlcsnap-358899.png 20070806022610.jpg 20070806022612.jpg 118640260189316322214.jpg 118640275745116114291.jpg Shocked.jpg Shy1808.jpg Vlcsnap-355656.png 4666aa99.jpg Img 8.jpg Vlcsnap-356028.png 7274c3f0.jpg Dc356e05.jpg 6e457402.jpg 118640290481716213122.jpg Shy1802.jpg Shy1803.jpg Shy1804.jpg Shy1813.jpg Vlcsnap-358027.png 01 (1).jpg 02 (1).jpg 03 (1).jpg 04 (1).jpg 05 (1).jpg 06 (1).jpg 07 (1).jpg 08 (1).jpg 09 (1).jpg 10 (1).jpg 11.jpg 12 (1).jpg 14 (1).jpg 16 (1).jpg 17 (1).jpg 18 (1).jpg 19.jpg 20 (1).jpg 22.jpg 23.jpg 537a9b949dd64.jpg Navigation Category:Episodes